Vault Breaker
by Dummypotato
Summary: Caitlyn and Vi have been partners fighting crime for quite some time now. During this period of time, they've developed some feeling that they've been keeping hidden from each other. Will they tell each other about their love for each other? What will happen? Find out, by reading Vault Breaker! Rated T for mild suggestive themes, and some language that may be added later in on.
1. Chapter 1: On the Case

**Chapter 1: **_**On the Case**_

Confusing as it may be, love works in the most wonderful of ways. Romance follows those who dissuade from the thought and the such process causes us to fall in love with the strangest of people, and though it may seem wrong to some. It fits right in with those in love. This is no exception; however, problems do arise what with unexpected and random situations that put people in jeopardy of falling from grace. This documentation of the human process should describe it as such in an entertaining and interesting manner. Basically, this story should make you, the reader, enjoy reading this, and find it as interesting as it was for me to write it. Enjoy!

"C'MON CUPCAKE! We can't let 'em get away!" Boomed an all too familiar voice. A voice that profusely emanated thrill, and joy in this high stress job.

Vi was not one to let work get in the way of her fun. She found it increasingly joyous to hunt down the guilty and punch the living hell out of them. Nothing could compare. Not to mention she always picked on her employer and fellow co-worker, Caitlyn. They were hunting a particular man who had recently robbed a bank. A highly rated bank that was renowned for having the tightest security. How he did it? No one knows, yet. Our dynamic crime fighting duo are currently pursuing this criminal, after having days with no leads. They found one and exploited it accordingly. Down alleyway after alleyway. Every nook and cranny in Piltover, they were chasing this man through it. Finally, end of the line. Nowhere else to run. They had reached a dead end and this man was on the wrong end of it. Two VERY persistent women now stared him down, barely broke a sweat. One has a rifle pointed directly at his eyes. The other bears and evil smirk with mechanical fists that didn't seem to slow her down any. Giant mechanical gloves that could probably punch through solid metal walls. He didn't know, nor did he care to sit around and find out. He was going to escape if he could. If he could just, distract them. Maybe that'd work.

It didn't work.

"Really? Do they all have to resist arrest?" Came an almost monotone whine from Caitlyn.  
"I mean seriously, you made us chase you ALL the way through Piltover, and STILL you try to get away? Come on."

She shrugged and took the shot. Aiming not for his eyes, but for his knee. Surgery would fix that right up, and better a wounded knee than whatever Vi might do to him. At least she could spare him that. A gunshot was heard and the man goes down, crying out in pain as blood oozes from his knee. Vi is instructed to carry him, as it is 'just too much' for both him and Caitlyn to handle. Vi doesn't care. Although, she did just get a new shirt. Sadly, it would be ruined the day she bought it. She scoops the man up and tosses him over her shoulder. A few hours later, they manage to both take him down to the Piltover Police Station AND get a confession. With a little..intimidation from Vi. All in a days work they thought.

"Hey, cupcake. Mind if I crash at your place tonight? Gotta get away from all the stress at home." Vi lied, there was no one else at her home. Truth be told, she couldn't afford the costs so, she'd been holding out at Caitlyn's for quite some time now.

"I suppose, but you're cooking tonight. I'm tired of slaving over a hot stove for your amusement."

Caitlyn had a knack for bartering, or at least she thought. She enjoyed Vi's company, believe it or not. Sure, she could get quite pestering at times, but she was her best friend. That has to count for something. About an hour later, they meet at Caitlyn's. Vi's already dressed in her night attire, which consists of: Thigh length shorts, a quite revealing top and slippers. She has a pillow and a blanket clutched under her arm. Vi has a soft spot for that stuffed animal. It looks like a cat, but Vi INSISTS that it's a bear. Caitlyn had to giggle at seeing her already geared up for bed. It wasn't even nightfall. Besides, maybe they could spend some time together, talk about girl things. Stuff they don't usually do.

"Hey, don't laugh at me! I oughta hurt you for that. Lucky I'm not in the mood to punch your face in."

"Hehe, just come in already. You still have to cook."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. What do you want to eat. I got this."

"Hmmmmm, maybe. How about just a pizza? I'm sure even someone like YOU could handle it." A joke. Vi knew that. Bothered her nonetheless.

"Yeah? I'll make the best damn pizza you ever tasted." Confidence is key, she thought. Maybe if she was positive, her cooking would reflect on that.

They walked inside after Caitlyn made a few more snide comments. Vi took her place at the stove and oven of Caitlyn and immediately went to work. She had pizza making down to a science. She was about to prove it too. She hand rolled the dough for the crust and the premise for the pizza. Added some kickass sauce that she found in the fridge (She usually buys this brand at the store she goes to), she made sure the level of sauce would not over power the cheese and any toppings she was to add to it. She threw in some herbs that happened to be in the cabinet and started the oven. Before the oven even signaled that it was ready to bake anything. Vi was already finished and wiping off her hands that had dough still stuck to it. Not even a slight mess.

"I have to say. I'm impressed. That took you, what, 20 minutes? That would have taken me an hour. Let's hope you live up to your word." Cait had to continue the jest. It wouldn't be fun otherwise.

"Hah, you'll see. Then YOU'LL owe me!"  
Vi took a moment to admire her handiwork. It truly was a masterpiece, and only for two. Vi had to admit to herself. She truly did cherish any moment she had with Caitlyn, and she was sure that she did the same. Vi wondered just that Caitlyn thought about her. Opinions only matter from friends. That is what she was a strong believer in.

"Owe you what, exactly? A kick in the butt? I'd be more than happy to oblige now."

"Hmm, I'll get back to you on that."

Give or take a few hours, the pizza finished and Vi hastily retrieved it. It was molten hot, so neither dared take a bite. They had to wait unfortunately. So they passed the time by tossing each other very subtle teases and flirts. Though, neither of them realized, they were really flirtatious with each other. Soon, a silence brewed and one had to break the ice. Vi was the one to do just that.

"Oh! Pizza's probably done. Hey, Cait. Do you have a movie or something to watch while we eat this?"

"Yes, I suppose I have something tasteful. Are you sure that you like GOOD movies? I highly doubt it."

"Depends on what you call good. You got any action movies? Stuff with explosions?"

"I'm afraid not. What about something classy? That's all I have, so you'll just have to deal with it."

"Guess so. Fine, go ahead and put one in. I'll bring the pizza by the couch."

Caitlyn obliged. She walked over to her illustrious collection of films. All of which went down in time as 'movies everyone should watch'. She agreed, and wholeheartedly sought out to show the world these masterpieces. She wasn't in the mood for movies about deceit and other forms of infiltration and insurgency. Nor was she in the mood for movies that ended in tragedy. So, that left a go to section for her. It would be a surprise, having Vi watch a movie that was practically MADE for women. A movie about love, heartbreak, hard times, and happy endings. She joyously picked out only the best of the selection and popped it in the disc. The film rolled it's opening credits and Vi just had to ask.

"So what'd you pick?"

"You'll see.

"k."

Oh boy. THESE movies. The ones that are to spark love between two friends. Yawn. She could not care less about this movie. It did not speak to her, nor would it ever. It looked old,though, like it had some age to it. She frowned and propped her legs up on a nearby table, the pizza was between her and Caitlyn, who had already started the feast. Vi respectively joined in and started chomping away at the pizza that she knew was absolutely divine.

"Mmm, what did you put in this?"

"You saw everything I put in that, cupcake."

"You sure you didn't sneak anything in while I wasn't looking?"

"Oh, please. Do you really not trust me? Or are you jealous?"

"No, just curious. This pizza is just soooooo good."

"Told you."

"Yeah, shut up."

The film rolled on and Vi was mildly interested, to say the least. She now looked at the screen in concern for the main character that just appealed to her sense of liking.

'She looks really interested, and must really like this movie.' Caitlyn mused to herself.

Caitlyn had seen this movie thousands of times before. So she can probably recite the entire thing to you. She crossed one leg over the other, and ate her pizza. It was hard for her to take her eyes off of Vi, who had taken the now empty platter of pizza and set it on the counter in the kitchen. She returned to her seat and continued her watching of this movie. Vi really did enjoy it, unlike before where she hated the damn thing. Something sparked to make her like this movie, that would have otherwise turned her away. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she knew something happened.

Vi knew that this movie would put her to sleep, but she didn't realize how quickly it could do down, and got comfy. She had her eyes fixed on the movie and was so intent upon watching it that she hadn't even begun to notice her slipping into an unconscious state. Which, while fortunate for her, put Caitlyn on the spot. She noticed Vi falling asleep, but didn't bother to say anything about it. What was a little awkward for her, was that Vi was leaning on Caitlyn now, almost asleep. She decided to keep watching the movie and soon, Vi cuddled up beside her and Caitlyn was almost forced to stay there. She didn't want to wake Vi. So she reached for the remote beside her and turned off the television. She slowly moved so as not to wake the sleeping, and went on the search for a blanket. She found one, and returned to the couch and put it over Vi. Who immediately reacted to the warmth by stretching her legs out. She turned her back to Caitlyn, who had the biggest smile on her lips. She couldn't let this moment go to waste, but then again, what would Vi think?

She took a deep breath and lifted up the blanket that covered Vi's body and contemplated what she should do. Should she lay with her? Should she cover up and leave? Should she just not bother? What was a girl to do if you had some feelings for your best friend, who was now sound asleep in front of you? Caitlyn swore to herself and gently set the blanket down. It wasn't worth it, she thought. Not worth it to cost her friendship over one silly feeling. Might as well put it to rest. She bent over next to Vi's ear, and at least had the common courtesy to wish her pleasant dreams.

"Goodnight, Vi." Caitlyn whispered.

(So, this is my first story ever. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think! Oh, and I've got more chapters on the way for all you readers. I'd be more than happy to hear what you guys have to say about this! Thanks for reading so far.)


	2. Chapter 2: Piltover Peacemaker

**Chapter 2: Piltover Peacemaker**

(Caitlyn's Point of View)

The morning came quicker than I'd have liked to. I woke up in my bed and got up and was consumed by complete darkness. I slept pretty well though, considering my mind was still racking itself because of last night. I scramble around to find the lamp and flip it on. I slip on some decent clothes and exit my room in a tired shuffle. Once I walk out, my eyes are greeted with the sight of Vi still cuddled up in her blanket. She slept as though she had no worried and cares in the world, which I could admire. I take a moment to regather myself, as I was simply standing there admiring Vi while she slept. I must say she looked like she was happy, and in relief. She looked peaceful. Very peaceful, but even the most peaceful of people can't hide their hunger. I can hear her stomach growl, and I let out a little giggle quickly to be interrupted though as mine joins in on the fun. Now it's quite apparent that I'm cooking breakfast today. The Piltover Newsboys already made their run, I suppose. As now there is a thick packet of papers on the floor by my front door. I pick it up to read that there is a lovely ball to celebrate the new year. That sounds lovely, not Vi's thing. But lovely. Time for breakfast. I pull out some eggs, sausage, and some nice pork strips. I think the neighborhood kids call them 'bacon'. What a silly name! I start cooking the eggs, which are in the scrambling process when I hear the chair by the table slide out and someone plant themselves in it. I turn my head to see if it was Vi, and my suspicions are confirmed as I see her pink hair in a mess from her slumber. I can't help but feel regret for not sleeping with her last night. Ah, well. I'm sure that I can make up for it later. I see her rub her eyes and yawn rather loudly. She's still in her shorts from last night as well as her shirt. It doesn't take long for Vi to break the ice I've made as soon I hear her speak in a morning grumble that most people have when they wake up from a good sleep.

"Morning, Cait."

"Morning, Vi."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Like a baby."

"You looked like one." Caitlyn said aloud. 'A cute one at that' she thought to herself.

"Yeah yeah, sue me."

"What'cha cooking?"

"Breakfast! Do you like your eggs scrambled?"

"Fertilized."

"Scrambled it is then. Go ahead and have a seat, I'll take them to you."

"You walked into that one, cupcake." Vi said, as she took her seat at the kitchen table.

"I walk into a lot of things. Or so I've been told."

"Hah, I see that."

"Just shut up and wait for your breakfast."

I'm having mixed emotions for Vi. Should I have slept with her? Would have she enjoyed that? Friends don't sleep together in that fashion, so would we even be friends like that anymore? I don't know what I should do, should I tell her that I like her as more than friends? I'll try to come up with something. For now, though, I have to do something about today. Maybe she'd want to go to the ball. I know she's not for dressing up in expensive outfits and having to take fits of diplomacy with other people. I like that though, it's fun I must say.

"Vi."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like bacon?"

"Did you just ask that? OF COURSE I LIKE BACON. I'm beginning to question this friendship though if you keep throwing questions like that at me."

Those last words cause me to elude a chuckle. I go on with my breakfast regime and soon the eggs are done and sitting in a big bowl on the counter. Now for the 'bacon' and the sausage.

"Cait?"

"Huh."

"You heard about that ball?"

"Yeah. It looks like some fun, don't you think?"

"Eh, I guess. You like stuff like this?"

"Yeah, but don't get it confused. It's an every now and again sort of thing. I like dressing up like that, but I prefer the badge."

"Ah, I see. So, how would you go about dressing up for one of these?"

"Buy a dress and put it on. Fix your hair and put on some makeup, and that's it in a nutshell. Oh, and you have to have matching shoes, it's an act of treason otherwise."

"Do you like going with other people?"

She gets herself some orange juice out of the fridge and pours it into a glass.

"Yeah, if anyone would ever ask me. But we all know how that is. No one ever musters up an amount of dignity to ask me to these things. Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Uh, no reason. Cool that you like going with other people, though."

"Something on your mind, Vi?"

"Uhhhh, yeah. Wait-no. No, not really. It's just. I don't know. You wouldn't happen to be interested, uh."

"What's that?."

"Well, uhh."

"Vi?"

"Umm."

"Spit it out."

"You wouldn't want to go with me, would you?"

My heart beats furiously at that. It's a wonder that she doesn't hear it. She wants to go?! Nevertheless with me? This just became the best day ever. I think she heard me giggle, but that's fine. I haven't said anything yet, nor have I turned around. I don't want her to see how red my cheeks are from just that one question. It's getting hot.

"If you want to say no, it's fine. I'll just go back home and, you know."

"Vi, I'd love to go with you. Do you have anything to wear? If so, go get it. If not I might have something you'll like."

Vi had the biggest smile I think that I've ever seen. Seriously, I've ever seen a girl happier than her. Hmm, maybe she feels the same way I do? I'd hope so.

"Really?! You'll go with me? Awesome! Uh, I don't have anything to wear."

"Step into my office."

I heard Vi giggle, kinda cute actually, she has one of those 'I'm-cute-but-I-don't-quite-want-to-admit-it' laughs. Which actually gets to me. She is a very attractive woman, and it's a shame that she won't quite come out about it. At least I have the decency to say that I'm hot. Hell, I even tell people that I leave the fuzzy cuffs at home. Which actually are hanging in my room right now. When am I ever going to use those?

"Hah, alright. Whew, I thought you were gonna say no for a second."

Vi followed me into my bedroom and to the approached the closet. I flung it open with a haughty motion and looked at Vi. Who looked COMPLETELY lost. I can't help but not to smile. She's probably never worn a dress before, so I'd have to help her put it on. We're close to the same size, give or take. Well, I have a bigger bust than her, so some tweaking might need to be made. Other than that though, close to the same size.

"Go ahead and pick out the one you like. And rule number one for using my dresses. Don't complain to me because I don't have pink. I despise that color."

"Gotcha."

I watched as Vi went through the numerous dresses I had. Blue ones, red ones, purple ones, green ones, orange ones (though I had few of those) and all sorts of colors that she found interesting. Needless to say, she looked quite helpless. She looked cute when she was helpless, and although she seemed interested in the formal wear I had in stock, it seemed like Vi had no idea what she was doing. Evident by the fact that she was staring at things that looked good to her. She held hands close to her until she found something that she liked. I felt kind of bad that she didn't know what would suit her, so I had to intervene. I put a hand on hers and spoke in a comforting tone with a gentle smile on my face. My eyes darted to her's as her's darted to mine.

"Vi, let me help."

"Yeah, that's probably best."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink, but you don't have pink."

"We'll go red then."

"Alright.

So I help her put it on. I grab a lovely red dress with nice lace at the edges. I hold it up to her shoulders, to see if it's long enough. It is. I smile at knowing that I'm a close body type to her, albeit my hips a tad more prominent, but nonetheless we have similar bodies. All of the sudden, a pleasant onslaught of beautiful images of Vi in that dress attack my mind. I am stunned by my own imagination of Vi's eyes and her light complexion in contrast to the red of the dress. I close my eyes and think of the ball we are going to attend, together no less, and cannot help but let out a long and wonderful sigh of relief and pleasantry. This is a moment that I've dreamed of for as long as I've known Vi. A moment in which I can address the feelings I've had for the woman, in an wondrous way, as well a way that appeals to my inner want to have her all to myself. The dress is a velvet red, with a lace pattern in nice vine-like appearances. They crawled up from the bottom rim of the dress up to about the thigh of the person wearing it, who in this case was Vi. The dress flatters the wearer, as it flaunts one of the woman's greatest assets. It comes to an end at the shoulders, covering it, but still showing off the skin of the wearer. It all comes together at the back, where it is to be tied together to fit the one wearing it. I am kind of jealous. She took one of my favorite dresses, yet I am forced to smile because she will look so beautiful in it. I have plenty of other dresses to wear, but I'm sure that she'll be the eye of the crowd. I have to muster up the immense courage to say the most peculiar four words I believe I may have said in my life. The courage required for me to say the most interesting part is quite intensive. But alas, these are things a woman must do when they are confronted with such situations. My heart paces and my breathing is getting harder to control as anxiety and nervousness overcome me in droves. I take one deep breath and manage the ability to say this simple phrase. Now, finally, comes the fun part!

"Take off your clothes."

(Once again. A penny for your thoughts! I'm pleased to hear that you guys are enjoying the content! See you guys next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3: Excessive Force

**(A/N. Hee haw, I'm swapping up the point of views for each chapter. I'm so clever. And there's a bit of a descriptive scene here. Let me know if I need to change a rating because of that. D:)**

_**Chapter 3: Excessive Force**_

Oh, buddy. Do you know how bad that made me blush? The feeling of your best friend telling you to undress. Any idea? No? That's what I thought. My best friend, who I have the DEEPEST crush on, just asked-no COMMANDED me to take off my clothes. I'm not one to be shy or anything, but something like that will cause me to make a shell and hide in it. So it's natural that I'm gonna be hesitant. At first, I stood, staring blankly at Caitlyn in an awkward silence. After a while though, I realized that Caitlyn could see me blush, and that I was blushing at all, so I dart my head to the floor. Minutes roll by and I still haven't looked up from the floor, all while holding my arm sheepishly. What should I do? Should I go with it, or what? I'm caught in a vicegrip and both ways out could lead to some form of regret. I'm so torn at this, and confused. I'm so wanting of this. I want to smile and be confident and do as she aid. I want her to know what I look like under these fabrics, yet still, I'm so embarrassed to do so. More minutes pass by and finally she breaks the ice.

"Want me to leave the room? If that makes you comfortable."

"N-yeah. Please."

"Okay! Just put it on and we'll see how it fits, afterwards. You can use the guest bathroom while I use mine to get ready for this ball."

"Okay.."

With that, she walks out. I watched her as her as she left. I saw her hair move gently in the little draft that she picked up from the movements that she made. She walked as if she had a great purpose, the purpose is unknown to me, but I did notice her walking with a purpose. I think I caught her glimpse at something on the floor by her bed, and near a mirror, but who knows. I'm left to my own devises. So, what now? I suppose that I have to get undressed, which is what I do. I begin by peeling off my shorts, and then my shirt. My hands move with an unusual slowness, and I'm not used to it. After all that is said and done, I'm down to bare skin (I have underwear on, keep it in your pants fellas) and I slip the dress on. It is a roomy fit in the chest area, but other than that, it fits kind of nicely. Now though, I wonder what I look like in this thing. I remember seeing a mirror by her bed, and luckily enough, it's a body mirror. I walk over to it in a still unusual pace and stumble on something. I turn around and see that there is a picture. I pick it up and see me with my mechanical gloves on. I have a blank, and stupid look on my face. I'm staring off to my right, my eyes are in a position that are almost closed, but not quite there yet. I'm wearing a black shirt and blue pants. My shirt is baggy and my pants are tight fitting. What catches my attention though is the fact that there are markings of lipstick. Someone kissed this picture. Was it Caitlyn? No, it couldn't have been. Someone must have planted this in her room or something, because this CAN'T be Caitlyn's lips. I set the picture down on the floor, and then walk over to the mirror and look at myself. I've never even worn a dress before, so it's all a bit new to me. That all being said, I don't think I look bad, as a matter of fact. I start to turn and twist my body in different poses, and a giggle escapes my lips. I think I look good. It's not about me,though. I want her to think I look good, which I probably don't in her eyes. But I suppose that I should call her back in to fit me all the way and whatnot.

"Hey Cait? You can come back in."

"Alright. I can't wa-wooooah."

"Yeah, I thought I look stupid, I know that I'm ugly and don't belong in a dress. Just go ahead and get it out. I figured you wouldn't like it and that I'm stupid to even try to go to this ball."

"Vi, shut up."

"Oh."

I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I decide to go through with this? Why didn't I reconsider this. She doesn't even like me that way. My thoughts change immediately as Caitlyn hastily put her arms around me in a tight embrace. Does she think I look good? I don't really know, all I can only hear her say is;

"You look beautiful, Vi."

"You really think so?" I want to talk to her about the picture.

"Naturally, I think that all the boys'll be jealous when they see you in that dress."

"Yeah, but at least you have me." I whisper, masking it under my breath. I really want to talk to her about the picture.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it, can you show me to the bathroom?" God, why didn't I just speak up about the picture?

"Of course, right this way madame."

Blushed. She takes me by the hand and walks me down throughout her house and to the entrance of her bathroom.

"Take your time, my humble guest."

It makes me feel as if I belong in this dress, like I was some royal queen that should be courted night and day. Although a part of me says that I don't want that. That all I want is to melt in Cupcake's arms. Melt is a bit of an understatement,though. If you were to use a single word to describe what I would do in Cait's arms, it would probably be 'liquefy'. Yeah, that sounds just about right. Speaking of liquid, I shred my dress, and my underwear and delicately step into the tub. There's a single shower head, and that's about it. There are two knobs labeled 'hot' and 'cold' that pour what is obvious. I like a bit of a warm shower, myself so I turn the 'hot' knob about three twists. Then the 'cold' knob about one and a half twists. The perfect temperature, I've found. I took a moment to let the warm water pour over her body, and then another to admire my form. I'm quite the looker, now that I think about it. My muscle clad legs and slim proportions are quite the appeaser. My fists are dainty and delicate, which is quite the change from the big mechanical fists that I usually sport.

Lavishly, I run a hand down my side to my hips, which protrude quite teasingly. Given if you were an outside viewer, this might entice you to implore further. Don't, I'll punch your skull in if you do. I see a bottle of a soapy liquid. It read: "The Donger's Body: Become the one who dongs!" Hm, guess it'll do. I lather some on my hand and proceed to rub it on my body, after stepping out of the water. It smells divine. The fragrance of the city, and all of its technological wonders. It's an odd contrast for what Piltover actually smells like. It's an absolutely wonderful smell, though, and I continue the rubbing of the soap and move from my legs to my stomach, which is a flat and tightly clad stomach. I reach around and apply the soap to my back, and then the back of my legs. My hands then move to apply soap to my tush (Hah, tush. Eat your heart out fellas). I then turn my attention back to my stomach. I then notice that the suds of the soap cloud over my belly button, which I think is cute. I reapply the soap to my hands so I can begin on my breasts, which takes no time at all, considering that my breasts are not as large as some peoples -coughcoughcaitlyn. Soon after my hands move to my shoulders and neck which are rather small in width. Down my arms and up around my face. My eyes are shut tight, so as not to let the soap get in my eyes. I wait for what seems like a few minutes and step into the shower to rinse. I shampoo my hair, then rinse it out. I then grab a bottle of conditioner and rinse some of it out. We can't have my hair getting dry now can we? Now that I'm all washed and clean, I take a moment to think about the picture. I don't know if Cait let's anyone else in and peek around in her room. Even then, wouldn't she have noticed the picture? I sit down in the tub and just let the water run over me. Maybe someone just stealthily placed it in her room and she didn't notice. I let out a sigh and turn off the water. I guess that some random perv just placed that in there. Ah well, now I step out of the tub and shiver from the cool air. Shower complete!

I look about for a towel, only to find that there are no towels. Crap. Well, maybe Cait will oblige.

"CAITLYN!"

"Coming!"

**(So, this isn't one of the longer chapters I've released, but a bit of a more difficult chapter for me to edit. I broke the fourth wall a lot in this one, which I think is a bit of a risk. But let me know what you think, and I'll get working on Chapter 4: _Yordle Snap Trap _soon! I have one last thing to say, and that is that I'm working on another story with Jinx and an OC. I'll release details next chapter. But yeah, let me know what you think, especially about the numerous fourth wall breaking, and I'll try to reply as quickly as I can. See you guys next chapter!)_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: Yordle Snap Trap

**(Welcome back, and I'm extremely happy to see that you are all enjoying the story. I didn't think it'd get the amount of views and favorites and followers as it does now. So you guys really caught me by surprise. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I MIGHT release the original chapter four. It was a bit more intense ;P. You know the drill, drop a review if you want, and follow and favorite if you enjoyed. If not, well I hope to release something you'd enjoy! See you guys next chapter! Details on the Jinx story below.)**

_**Chapter 4: Yordle Snap Trap**_

'Oh dear, I hope she doesn't expect me to come in that bathroom.' Caitlyn thought to herself as she approached the door. Her brown hair was now in the appearance of black as it was slick and wet, seeming that she had beat Vi out of the shower. Caitlyn had spent a good ten minutes in her own bathroom, while Vi was in about twenty minutes before her. How could a woman take so long? No matter, she thought. We'll just have to see what she wants. Caitlyn was not yet dressed in her gown. She was in a bra and a pair of boxers she had pilfered at such a low price from the closest department store. We do not have time to dwell on boxer prices, though. The slick, wet hair went down her neck and to her breasts, contained in a white bra. The hair dripped only slightly, but enough for it to show in forms of droplets. Caitlyn took a moment to steady her pulse and calm her nerves before asking Vi, who was on the other side of the door.

"What is it, Vi?"

"I need a towel."

"Ah, one moment."

'How could I forget that she needed a towel? I'm such a dunce sometimes.' Caitlyn once again thought to herself. She went to the other bathroom, which was in her room, to reach in a cabinet filled with towels and grabbed a pink one for her. Even though she despised the color, she can't help but collect things for free. It was nice to have a surplus, she always told herself. She walked to the bathroom, and when she walked by the kitchen, she took a moment to check the clock above the stove. They had about thirty minutes to get prepared. She peered down the hallway to where the bathroom was located. Her house's front door was in a clearing between the kitchen and the hallway leading to the guest room and the bathroom. Directly left of her front door, was a glass shelf that contained trinkets she had found on the job. One of them being a envelope with a red 'C' on it. She always grimaced at that. She recollected herself and set about going to the bathroom Vi was in. She was on a steady (and a tad rushed) pace. Caitlyn had the towel extended out beside her, in a maid-like fashion. She heard the door in front of her opened slightly; however, just as she was going to offer the towel to the pale white hand in front of her, she felt her weight thrown forward. Time slowed. She was not a clumsy person, so how could she trip in such a tasteless manner? She cursed herself as time itself bent around her body. Or that's what she felt. She also felt as if she was flying as she gracelessly tripped on her own feet. Time resumed as she came tumbling through the bathroom door. Vi scrambled to get in cover to protect her sense of decency. To Vi's dismay, Caitlyn caught enough sight of Vi's body to know what she looked like under all of her usual attire throughout Vi's fruitless effort to preserve her dignity.

Caitlyn was winded from the initial impact and felt her normal posture crumble under sudden embarrassment and simply left the towel on the floor and retreated from the frontal assault on Vi's privacy. Caitlyn swore she heard a slight giggle. Caitlyn sat in on the same very couch that Vi slept on trying desperately to push the thoughts of Vi out of her head, yet even though she tried her hardest to get the image of Vi's nude body out of her mind, that was all she could think of. She thought she was such a pervert for thinking of her in that sort of manner, but she kept thinking on. After an extended amount of time, Caitlyn pushed the thought out of her mind, and Vi came out of the bathroom. When Caitlyn looked up, she saw nothing but wonder. Only one word would come to her mind. Beauty. Vi's pink hair put in a neat and tidy bun behind her head with a luscious, and almost flawless, layer of make-up on her face and down her neck. Lipstick on her lips, she looked absolutely wonderful. Caitlyn was so astonished, that she had refused to acknowledge that she had forgotten to get dressed.

Vi immediately blushed as soon as she saw Caitlyn's jaw drop. She had almost forgotten about the incident in the bathroom. Almost. She was reminded of it when she saw that Caitlyn was still in the same attire as when she fell into the bathroom. Which she looked equally as great in Vi's mind, as Vi does right now in Caitlyn's. She stuttered and stammered to ask Caitlyn one simple question.

"H-hey. Uh, Cup-err-Caitlyn. Aren't you, uhhh, going to get dressed?"

"OH! Oh yeah. Sorry, thanks for reminding me. I'll be out in a minute, sorry for the, uhh.. you know."

"Yeah."

Vi could sense that Caitlyn was beating herself up over the whole incident. She would tell her that it was okay as soon as she got back. Caitlyn was gone in a blink of an eye. Literally. As soon as Vi blinked, Caitlyn was down the hall to her room. She was taken at that. She HAD to giggle. Vi felt good about herself right about now. She looked good, she smelled good, she had that aura of good about her. She was starting to wonder about Caitlyn, what would they do at this ball? Vi had never been to one! Maybe Caitlyn would show her the ropes a bit. Just as Vi was getting entangled in her thoughts to the point of no return, Caitlyn burst from her room. Vi turned her head to face her, only to be rendered dumbfounded. Caitlyn's form and her dress caused her to double back and reapproach her checking out of Caitlyn, who was most certainly blushing. What Vi saw, completely and utterly, choked her, making her mute.

Vi saw a flurry of attraction, her heart raced as her eyes explored the purple dress that Caitlyn was sporting. Unlike Vi's dress, Caitlyn's had sleeves, and was traditional in its style. The shoulders of the dress came down her arms and to her white gloves that were skin tight. Her curves were certainly flaunted in this masterpiece of formal wear. The dress ended at the floor and was dragged only slightly with each step she took. The accentuation of her curves ended at her hips, as the rest was long and flowing and surely not body clinging. Caitlyn was sporting heels, as was Vi. Vi's were red, and Caitlyn's were purple. Both matching their respective dresses. Caitlyn's make-up had to have been perfect, because that's what it looked like to Vi. Vi was sure that Caitlyn could hear her heart beat, but that thought was cast aside when her eyes brought her attention to Caitlyn's hair. Which was put up in a wonder that Vi thought impossible. Caitlyn's hair was regal and deserving to be on a queen's head. Both of the women were speechless to see each other looking so gorgeous. Caitlyn had to be the girl to talk about the elephant in the room.

"So, uh, what do you think?"

Vi simply stood speechless. Mouth slightly ajar and eyes cast wide open.

"Vi? Hello?"

"Wow.."

Caitlyn's blush grew only more red at that simple exclamatory statement. The attraction between the two were quite apparent from a third party stand point. Still, they toy and flirt with each other's emotions as if it were a doll. They came together in a warm and deserving embrace. Vi could smell a jungle-like scent from Caitlyn's exotic shampoo, and Caitlyn could smell the wonderful city fragrances of the shampoo in Vi's hair. They felt so right, and at home, and at peace with one another. They were happy to see that the other was happy, and looking quite gorgeous.

"So, uh. Um, when do we, um, leave?

"I, uh, think in an hour. We can leave now, though, Vi."

Vi wasn't quite finished with her time here. She wanted to talk to Caitlyn about the picture she had found, but alas, could not bring herself to do it. Vi took a deep breath and said in a soft voice, that portrayed some embarrassment:

"Hey, cupcake."

"Yes?"

"You know how I was in your room trying on the dress, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, uh, I thought I looked good, but I wanted to hear what you think."

"You know what I think."

At that, Vi turned around. She mustered up the courage to ask about the picture and had failed. She frowned and looked down to the floor. She saw that the 'VI' tattoo on her breast was partially concealed and that Caitlyn had yet to properly fit the dress. She turned around and said with a wavering voice.

"Hey, I need you to fit this dress all the way. We haven't done that."

"Oh yeah, turn around for me."

So Vi did. She turned around and closed her eyes, and felt. She wanted nothing but to feel Caitlyn, but she just wasn't sure. She almost let out a sigh at Caitlyn's touch. She felt Caitlyn's dexterous hand grab the zipper along the back of the dress. She felt that Caitlyn moved her hand up slowly and then place her other hand on Vi's side. Vi felt a tingle go up her spine, she didn't know what to think of that tingle, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. The hand traveled further upwards, and much to Vi's dismay, it had to come to an end. Once the zipper was up all the way, it fit a little tighter. Now her chest was hugged, but not too tightly. Her bust was just big enough for her to properly fit in the dress. Vi took a moment and thought about how people would look at her. She thought of all the faces of men wanting to court her, and flirt with her. Vi would turn them all down, for the only person that she wanted was Caitlyn. She was just unsure if Caitlyn would accept her affection. She reassured herself that she would at least tell her at the ball. She smiled at that and turned around. Caitlyn saw how Vi smiled, and almost forgot to take her hand off of Vi's side. She was lost in thought about how red and purple would meet at this ball, and how their colors would blend almost perfectly, but she had to tell Vi about her love first. Eventually, she removed her hand and turned her head at the clock, to find that they had about fifteen minutes left. Caitlyn was a little confused that Vi hadn't found the picture of her. She did no job of concealing it, so how could she not notice it? Caitlyn looked back at Vi and said with a smile:

"So, is there anything you want to do before we leave?"

Vi wanted to tell her that she wanted her love, her appreciation, her affection, her lips. Vi wanted to tell her that she wanted Caitlyn. But she couldn't, not yet at least. She watched Caitlyn's lips as Caitlyn said.

"If not, then we better get going, Vi."

She saw how her lips curled and pursed at certain words and that her lips formed words like a queen forms speeches. Vi was a tad mesmerized at Caitlyn's lips, she hadn't taken the time to observe them like now. Vi was getting side tracked though, she had to answer Caitlyn.

"Yeah. We should."

**(So I was so hyped up by the Jinx music video and seeing her in action, that I decided to write a fanfiction about her and an OC of mine. I'll let you guys know that the OC's name is Laurence Pearling. I won't release too much about it, because I'm still working out the kinks. I also decided to stick to my roots and stay in Piltover until I can get a better grip on the other regions like: Demacia, Noxus, Ionia, Shadow Isles, etc. It might be a romance, it might not. It's still a work in progress. Let me know what you guys think. I want to hear if you like the idea, hate the idea, or are just simply indifferent. I want to hear your thoughts. Anyhow, see you guys next chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Blast Shield

**(Welcome back. I've been appreciating the feedback. You guys are great. I hope you enjoy this one, let me know if you do! Oh, and get ready for the Jinx FF. Gonna call it _Criminal Insanity. _Anyhow, see you guys next chapter)**

_**Chapter 5: Blast Shield**_

Color. All they saw was color. Color of all sorts, and they were certainly taken. Lobby music was played all about the lobby of the embassy, in which the embassy was used now as a formal gathering between the other city-states. Despite differing opinions, Piltover was neutral in the Noxus and Demacia conflict. The ball was open to all in Piltover for free, but Piltover had to make some form of money off of it, so they charged the outsiders a small fee for entry. The ball had only just begun and the embassy had become a city-state of its own. The main lobby was packed with people and these people piled around the door leading into the area the ball was being held in. It took far too long for Vi and Caitlyn's liking to make it past the door finally, and when prompted to show identification to enter the ball, they simply showed their badges and were granted entry. Their heels clacked against the marble floor as they walked in and were swept by a cool air that welcomed them further. Vi was a little more timid than Caitlyn, as previously stated, Caitlyn was the only one out of the two that had done this before. Vi had taken Caitlyn's hand and was following her lead. The people seemed to bounce off of them and were oblivious to their presence. Vi liked this, Caitlyn was a little more wanting of the attention.

Caitlyn saw all of the plastic faces, all of the fake smiles, all of the things that she thought appropriate of a gathering of this formality. The music had not really begun yet, for there were no people dancing. They all meandered about trying to find suitable partners to accompany themselves. Caitlyn led Vi to a more remote area of the ball and sat down. She smiled and looked about, seeing nothing but plastic. Caitlyn was hoping she could get something to drink, not in the mood for something with a little more kick, but wanting some water. She told Vi to wait there while she got some water, and walked on in search for some water. She felt a little bad for leaving Vi alone like that, but what's done is done, and she was really quite thirsty.

Vi looked on in awe and wonder, she had never seen anything like this. She was taken by surprise at the sheer size of this place, and how much color she saw. The people melded together in a beautiful palette of paint-like color. She saw nothing like this, and was more than pleased to be here. She stood up and took a look around her. The roof curved around like a dome, and was high up in the air. Great pillars of marble rose high into the air and were chiseled with an expertise she had never been graced with seeing. She was used to simple carpentry, nothing like this. She longed to tell someone about her wonder of this place and, as if on cue, was greeted by a man. She did not notice him until he was right beside her, marveling at the same structures she was.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

She had finally turned her head to greet the man. His skin was a dark color, that of a dark coffee. His face was clean of all hair, which she liked better than a beard. He had himself groomed carefully and nicely, she thought. He donned a dashing black bowler hat, which sat perfectly on his head. It complimented him, she thought. His tie went down to be hidden by a vest, his vest black, and tie a silver. His shirt was a bright white, and his slack and shoes were a contrasting black. His coat rested on his frame and was held by a single button. His coat was black like his hat, and Vi had to say that this man looked quite good, charming even. Vi smiled at the man and answered in an earnest tone:

"Yes, it really is."

The man extended a hand, ungloved, and awaited contact with hers. She retained her smile and shook his hand, rather ladylike to her surprise. She saw his smile and Vi was delighted to meet this man. Vi spoke once more with a clear, and earnest voice:

"I'm Vi, and you are?"

"Laurence. Laurence Pearling."

"Well, Laurence, what brings you here?"

"I came because it was terribly boring back in Ionia, so I decided to venture."

"Ionia? That's a ways away from Piltover. Well, as a resident of Piltover, I welcome you."

"Honored."

She had no feelings for this man, but from a spiritual place such as Ionia, this man has talent of some sorts. She thought of what it could be, it looked as if he were not the most experienced swordsman in Ionia, but he was quite a muscular man. He certainly was a gentleman, maybe he had some sort of education in the mind? She pondered further about this man. Finally, she had the nerve to ask him.

"You said you're from Ionia, right? Well, a place such as that is a place of many talents, what is yours?"

"I'm a psychic."

"Oh."

"You're with someone?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Psychic, remember? Or did you already forget?"

"No no, just. Agh, oh boy. I'm with a friend of mine."

"You like this friend?"

It was no use lying to this man, he'd just read her mind and get the truth anyway. Besides, he seems like the man that she'd trust. She smiled in a reluctant manner and said simply.

"Yes. I do."

"Ah, I see. Well, wouldn't it help if you told her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, why don't you tell her?"

"I don't know.."

That was the truth and both Vi and this Laurence knew it. Like it or not, she had no courage to tell her. She was known as one of the most abrasive people in Piltover and here she was, taken down to a timid little girl. Not to say that she didn't mind that, it certainly was a change to the usual all-in personality that she was more used to having. Laurence opened his lips to speak, and he spoke with a firm voice.

"Listen, I don't know much about you. I could find out if I so chose, but I won't invade your person like that. If the choice were up to me, given your circumstance, I'd tell her all about your feelings. I've had opportunities missed with women, because I was too timid to tell them. Of course, it ground me down to the man I am; however, I don't want you to experience that pain. I'm a man who cares for the lives of the common civilian. I know your predicament, I've been there before. I know what it's like for you to be caught in a bind like this, but if your friend brought you here, then this friend must like you. It's up to you. I'm not you, nor you me. So tell me, what's stopping you? Is it anxiety?'d Want for the tension to grow? The perfect moment? What is it?"

"All three.."

"All three you say?" He chuckled and leaned up against the pillar. "Well, the tension will only grow if you make it grow. The perfect moment is the one you seize, and anxiety is preventing you from seizing that moment. When your friend comes back, I'd tell her everything. All from the beginning. I've had times when women said that they liked me, only for to turn me down when I reciprocate the affection. So, your situation CAN'T be that bad," Another chuckle. "If it were up to me, when they begun the music I'd take your her by the hand and take her to the floor and dance."

"How'd you know it was a she?"

"I'm a mind reader, dear. In more ways than one."

"Hm."

She was fascinated. This man was declaring everything she wanted to do with Caitlyn and they had never met before. She had felt no sign of infiltration into her thoughts either, so he hadn't read her mind. But she didn't know what that felt like, so how could she be certain? Vi frowned at that thought and listened.

"First, I haven't read your mind in case you were wondering, well at least not by conventional means. I'm a good guesser, I've been told. Second, look around. Look at the crowd and I can guarantee you that these people are in about the same position as you are, at least in severity to the heart. That woman over there," he pointed to a woman in the crowd, she was wearing black. "She just went through a heart splitting falling out with her significant other and is here to meet someone new. Does that mean the same to her, as your predicament means to you? Don't answer, I already know what you're going to say. That man there," he pointed to a man, in all white. "If I were to guess, he will find our Jane doe we were discussing just now, and they will be happy for the night. Only to be crushed the morn' by some menial problem. These people are going through their own problems, just as you are. It's fine to be a bit timid, but there's a line you must draw, Vi. You have to take a breath and proclaim the problem, and face it with tactical precision and a cunning mind. Facing the problem head on alone won't defeat it. The greater mind will win the battle, so do your best to think about your actions. I'm also not saying that facing the problem head on, won't solve your problems. I can't teach you this. It's something you gather from yourself. Now once more, look to the crowd. That man, right there," His finger detailed out a man who was walking out to the main balcony where a mic was posted. "That man is lonely, he wants more in life than what he has. He'll convince himself that his life is suitable but it really isn't to him. He hates his job, and his life, and wants someone to compliment him, yet he's too timid to seek out someone of that sort. But that's enough of making an example of people. To truly get my point across, look at yourself," Laurence had his finger pressed against Vi's forehead, not uncomfortably so, but only just touching. "You are a woman who has a history you don't want to admit to others, especially the woman you are in love with, Caitlyn. You hate to be undermined and want your opinion heard, which is humorous to me. For you're a person who wants her opinion heard, yet are unable to voice your opinion. Don't you think that's humorous? Ah, don't answer that. I already know what you're thinking. Furthermore, you have history that must be revealed to Caitlyn in order to strengthen your bond, assuming you forge that bond. Oh! Look at that, here she comes. I suppose I'll take my leave of you now. Just remember my words. So long."

The man walked off with the tip of his hat and a grin on his lips. He walked with an expertise of movement.

Vi was in serious thought.

**(So, this was one of the more fun chapters for me to write. That's a little sneak peak at Laurence. The setting of _Criminal Insanity _is taking place after _Vault Breaker. _But yeah, this was definitely one of my favorite chapters. I like the whole Ayn Rand kind of speeches, but then again mine aren't sixty pages. Anyhoo, let me know what you guys think! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Indifferent? Let me know!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Denting Blows

**(So, I apologize for the amount of time it took on this chapter. I really was just procrastinating, and surrounding myself in boredom. I think there's only going to be one more chapters after this, then I'm calling this one done. Anyhoo. Enjoy.)**

_**C**_**hapter 6: _Denting Blows_**

"Hey there, Vi. Who was that?"

Her lips had formed only the most pleasurable of shapes to say those six words. She liked the way her lips moved to perform the V sound in her name. Caitlyn was holding two cups of what was presumably water, and offered one to Vi, who took it graciously. Vi leaned against the pillar and took a long look at Caitlyn. She continuously heard the words of Laurence in her mind. She wanted to tell her and she had to. Preparation. That's what this needed. She needed to get her point across in the best of ways. She needed preparation. She smiled and sipped from the cup. She was intrepidly lost in thought. Thoughts of only preparation. Preparation is so vital at this moment. Vi's eyes closed, still inexorably lost in thought. Time slowed to a molasses-like crawl as Vi stood in silence and thought. She smelled the air, and smelled naught but falsities. She smelled all but happiness. Vi heard all but glee, and not but hope. A fitting tone, if I were to say so myself. Alas, this story is not about me, but about these two characters, so let's continue. The smell that Vi was experiencing was so strong and potent. She could taste the despair of this scene. Her ears cringed with the tension of the inevitable conflict. Vi was unaware of the expanding silence between the two and soon she opened her eyes.

**Preparation.**

The amount of rising emotions that were needed to make this point so vital and so critical was existential. She lived for this moment and it was all becoming a reality. A reality that was merely a fable to the very same woman, just a few hours ago. The picture, the shower, the pizza, the movie, it all came together to her in one concentrated nerve. A metaphorical dam that falls in the most blissful of times. She thought of that word, bliss. What did it mean to her? How could it relate to this situation? How could it be applicable to the predicament she was in? In what way could she apply this word to HER. Her being Caitlyn. She pondered more. This had to have been the most thinking Vi had done in her life. She thought of his words. Laurence. The long speech he gave. All the other people here stuck in their own worlds. Reality is so confusing, and we all know it. Reality is such a fickle word and term as well. Reality is what we, as humans, perceive to be. Being is also such a trepidation of importance. Being is what we humans will us to do-to BE. Who could tell us humans, what we are and are not? Vi thought long about this. She thought longer of that one, simple word.

**Preparation.**

The tension needed to rise, to build, to grow, to nearly explode if this moment she was planning was to be of any significance. It had to be memorable, much like a wedding. It required planning, it required thought, it required so much for her to make this moment of any importance. She wanted to impress Caitlyn with the forward planning she was inducing. She looked around her and took in all that she saw. She saw people dancing (rather provocatively I might add) and people hugging, people talking and all sorts of other things. She cared not for these others, these others were insignificant. She sighed, she had to answer Caitlyn, otherwise this would all be wasted time and breaths. She turned her eyes and with a smile, and preparation on her mind she spoke confidently, and clearly. Her lips curled and formed the words with an expertise that she had not experienced before. Preparation, she thought. Preparation. Her words came out in a tone that she rather enjoyed.

"Just a random person, his name's Laurence."

"Hmm, what'd he say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just gave me some advice, is all."

She saw the very same man near the microphone approach it. The music halted. Vi took a moment to observe this man. She remembered how he felt he was worthy of so much more. Yet no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that his life wasn't that bad, he'd never believe it. She saw his long hair, colored brown. Vi saw the color of his eyes, and the pain they held. She saw the stress on his face, and how his head hung with a certain despair. She frowned and studied the man. She was not much different. Vi was in constant fear that her love was going to be whisked away by that 'suave debonair' Jayce. She hated those times. How she just sat in silence whenever Jayce bumped into Caitlyn on the street. Enough, she thought. She was in the midst of an observation. She saw how he stepped forth to the microphone, and how he cleared his throat. The music had, as previously stated, came to a halt. His voice was deep and stained with remorse. His pale skin matched that of a peach. He spoke with a firm voice, and a blatant masquerade of a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome to the Embassy of Piltover. I am most certainly pleased to see you all enjoying yourselves. I take no greater pleasure than to see you all in a happy mood. I, William, am your host. It is the city of Piltover's greatest pleasure to have you all here tonight," He brushed the hair off of his neck. "I hope that you find all of this to your liking. We, as the people of Piltover, welcome you to our humble city. Feel free to mingle, and enjoy yourselves. From hear on in, it's slow music to set the mood. Thank you."

The man walked away and disappeared from the building. He was never seen again that night. Vi sighed at the deep contemplation of love. She envied the word, it was a word of such happiness, after all. Vi wanted nothing more than to hold Caitlyn in the most loving embrace Vi could muster. Sadly, that melted the word she was pondering earlier. Preparation. Vi turned to Caitlyn whose eyes were lost in the crowd. Vi walked over to Caitlyn and said to her, just loud enough for her to hear:

"You want to dance? The music sounds about right."

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, just zoned out there for a second."

**Preparation.**

Vi was back on that word, and unbeknownst to her, so was Caitlyn. This dance was so important to the build up, the preparation of the final moment, the finale if you will. She needed this. She needed to dance. She needed the dance to have the perfect moment. This moment was key. This dance was key. She had a plan. One that she had embedded in her mind. It all came down to this.

**Preparation.**

Caitlyn usually didn't think much of this word. Now, though, it was engraved into her mind. She had to prepare for the moment to come, however, she didn't know this. Her instinct just told her to prepare. Caitlyn smiled at the offer. Caitlyn would hold her so tenderly, and Vi would do so as well. She was soon lost in that train of thought. All of the dreams that she wanted to come true could come true. She wondered now how Vi was at kissing. Caitlyn hadn't done much of it, but she didn't like to get into that. Life. Now how about that. Life was all about her. Life was in her, out of her, about her. She was feeling life, at its finest. Who could stop her? Her arms crossed and her cup was now empty and was tossed in the nearest waste bin. She gasped as Vi swiftly, but gently, took her hand and was leading her to the floor. Is this what it felt like to be wanted? To want something? Caitlyn knew there was a word for this, but didn't quite want to admit it yet.

**Preparation.**

Maybe she did, now that Caitlyn thought of it. Admittance would lead to certain happiness. She let herself be guided. That single solitary word trying to force its way out of her lips. She didn't want to say it just yet, she had to see where this was leading her. Caitlyn felt Vi's soft hands wrap themselves around hers. She liked the way they felt. Soft, and just as dainty as her frame. Vi's fingers curled around to touch Caitlyn's palms. Caitlyn's did that as well and her fingernails dug slightly into Vi's palm. Caitlyn then had to admire Vi. She felt as if it was necessary. She let her eyes wander from her feet, concealed by heels, to Vi's hips. Which she rather envied. She wanted just a smidgen wider of hips. She didn't really know why, she thought she looked just fine, but Caitlyn always wanted to be just that little bit more attractive in her own eyes. Soon though, that word crept up on her.

**Preparation.**

Vi had now had Caitlyn near the heat of the crowd. Where the fervor for one another truly shines. All according to plan. She looked around and saw lovers dancing in swaying motions to the slow rhythm of the song. Vi now had pulled Caitlyn to her, she had Caitlyn close to her own body. Caitlyn's cheeks flushed red with the sudden motion and she soon placed her arms about Vi's neck, much like those phony lovers are. They don't know what love is. Caitlyn wished she could show them, but she was simply too embarrassed. Vi on the other hand, was set on making this moment one for the ages. She smiled at Caitlyn and placed her hands at Caitlyn's waist. Vi felt the smooth, silk-like texture of the dress and the fine style in which it was stitched. Vi smiled not only because of the mood being set, but also because of her plan coming into action. It was beautiful, like an engineer would marvel at his creation. She grinned because Caitlyn was grinning, and blushing. But she still remembered the plan and wouldn't let herself get carried away.

**Preparation.**

Their hearts beat in a syncopated beat. But that was not the only thing being syncopated. Their motions, their emotions, their minds. All being stressed in odd moments. Unbeknownst to either of them, they had stepped closer to each other, and their bodies swayed in a cliché manner. They had come far, they realized. From being so shy to talk to each other, to dancing from side to side and merely inches away from one another. The heat nestled between the two and soon they both felt hot. Not quite hot enough to sweat, but enough to feel some heat and tension between the two. The passion had burrowed itself between the two and it was as if the passion was a rogue, yet elegant dove that could settle in with other, more hostile species. The plan was all coming together. Their love-into fruition. Caitlyn wasn't quite ready to admit it yet. But the urge was growing ever so quickly. She had felt the pressure and was beginning to see it all. She was beginning to wonder why she didn't go along with it before, why she resisted, why she didn't want to admit it. Minutes strolled by and quickly, Caitlyn was ready to admit it. It was all because of Vi. Vi and her simple, teasing ways.

**Preparation.**

**(Wow, that chapter gave me the worst writers block I've ever had. That chapter was a hard chapter to write. The symbolism runs deep, though. I'm certain you'll enjoy it. I apologize greatly for the wait and am sure to have the next chapter up sometime this week, maybe next week. We'll see though. For now, though, ciao.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Ace in the Hole

**(Here it is. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. This is the last chapter to _Vault Breaker. _It's been a blast writing this one. Let me know what you think of this chapter, hopefully I nailed the finale. PM me if you have any ideas as to what I should write on the side while I work on _Criminal Insanity._ Any pairings you want to see, stuff like that. Anyhow, enjoy. This is the finale.)**

_**Chapter 7: Ace in the Hole**_

They were comfortable. Vi and Caitlyn were comfortable. Caitlyn's eyes closed, yet Vi's was concentrated, and trained on Caitlyn's lips. Vi smiled and reached up with her right hand to lift Caitlyn's head up with her chin. The sound around them dulled until it was eventually drowned out. Masked by the repetitive rhythm of Vi and Caitlyn's breath. Caitlyn's eyes caught Vi's. They stared at each other for a long time. Studying what they saw, and trying to make out a flaw, to find that they couldn't. These two were perfect for each other, and they saw that in each other. Vi knew what she was doing, and was hoping that this would show Cait how she felt. What Caitlyn saw was amazing to her. Vi's hair rested down her back, and was a pink rope that was held together by bands and in a long braid. Caitlyn's hair was a long, flat, brown snake that formed an 's' like shape on top of her head. Vi liked it, she saw royalty in Caitlyn, and was especially so in the style of hair that Caitlyn was sporting. They focused once more on what they saw in each other.

Vi saw a solitary letter. C. She saw how she desperately wanted to catch the one who got away. Vi saw her reflection in those eyes. She peered deeper into Caitlyn. She saw an ambition, a spark, an eagerness to rise to glory. She saw a want for someone, she couldn't see that, but she pieced it together. Caitlyn wanted Vi, and Caitlyn has always wanted her since she was first graced with the opportunity to work with her. Vi saw an intelligence, and a tactical person. Vi saw the barrel of a gun, and the trained eye behind it. She saw a warmth, yet a chill as well. Vi saw a bad side that she wanted to never encounter. She saw herself sleeping on Caitlyn's couch. And in that vision, she saw Caitlyn kiss that picture of Vi, and how she eagerly wanted to cuddle beside Vi. Vi saw herself. However, she saw not only herself, but also Caitlyn's beside her. She saw now two hands cradling each other. Two feminine hands, that held the other tenderly. She saw a smile and happiness, and that's what she strove to achieve with Caitlyn.

Caitlyn's eyes were wide open. Looking up into Vi's eyes. Caitlyn saw a lone face, a dark street. She saw blue hair, in long braids. She saw fire, and a mischievous smile. She saw Vi standing behind that figure, clutching a fist in sheer rage. She saw herself behind her with a cool mind, trained on the figure. Caitlyn saw violence. Caitlyn saw misbelief, saw pain, saw a past that she wanted to explore. Just as it was getting to show the figure's face, Vi blinked. Caitlyn was confronted with the sight of herself in her dress, back at her house. She saw this through Vi's eyes. She saw Vi staring at her, and admiring her, and wanting her. She saw a calm head behind the usual abrasive exterior. She saw a lover, and a fighter. She saw someone who would stop at no end to protect the one she loved. She saw a truly terrific sight. Caitlyn saw two hands holding one another. The two hands of a feminine sort, that gently and kindly held the other. She saw a smile and happiness, and that's what she strove to achieve with Vi.

Laurence stood off to the side, proud of his work. He had done nothing to alter the minds of these two, just gave Vi a mere suggestion, and she had taken it to heart. His work was done, and he was a truly proud man. Nothing satisfied him more than to aid two people in an emotional peril. He tipped his hat to the two ladies and turned away, he opened his mind to hear what the others were thinking. All he heard was a heartbeat, and a rhythmic sound of breath. Laurence smiled and walked away, with that typical knowledge of movement that he had perfected. He wasn't a man who would ruin a moment with pride, his shoes clacked as he walked and soon, he was out the door. They would not find him until he was truly needed. He smirked at that tidbit of knowledge.

Caitlyn saw a woman of true beauty and virtue. Caitlyn saw a wonder that she could have only wished to have seen and experienced before now. But she was glad that she was experiencing it now, instead of never. She figured that it was this Laurence who gave her this new-found courage. She gave a silent thanks to this man and was glad that he had talked to Vi. Caitlyn found herself closer to Vi, and the disbelief that this was all real made tears flow from her eyes. Her pale skin shined in rows as the tears streamed down her face in tiny typhoons of tribulations. Caitlyn cried with a smile. This WAS all real. This WAS happening. This IS what she had wanted all along. She was too happy to say anything, and she didn't want to say anything. She wanted to savor this. She was glad that Vi had taken the role of **Vault Breaker**.

Vi saw this. This was THE moment that she was looking for. She saw Caitlyn crying before her, in a fit of happiness. Vi took her right hand to Caitlyn's cheek to brush off the tears that she had. She cradled Caitlyn's cheek like a tender lover, one that she was trying so desperately to show her all this time. But now the moment was right, she thought. She had to seize it, and make it hers. She had to show Caitlyn exactly what she meant to her. Vi's hand crawled around to the back of Caitlyn's head and drew her closer. Vi's head inched closer to hers and she saw Caitlyn's eyes close. Vi's soon did the same and her lips were greeted with a new touch that she wasn't quite familiar with yet. But she welcomed it nonetheless.

Caitlyn was graced with a feeling that she had never felt before. This was all new to her, not kissing, but the fact that she was doing it with someone she truly loved. Caitlyn's lips were met by Vi's lips. She felt her pulse through these and that Vi's pulse was out of control. She was enjoying this, and so was Vi. She moved her lips to cradle Vi's a little more. She felt Vi tilt her head to accommodate the movements. Vi let out a sigh of joy as she finally had the one she loved. Vi's left hand moved up to hold her face and Caitlyn's arms wrapped tighter around Vi's neck. She pulled Vi closer to deepen the kiss and seal the passion at last. She was finally content. Finally happy. Finally shown what she truly wanted and how she wanted to receive it.

Vi was lost. Too deep in love and too deep in this joy that she had only just found. She tasted Caitlyn's lips. She tasted the want. She tasted the love, she wanted more of it. But she was growing ever more patient. The lessons she learned stacked ever higher. She realized now that this how she always wanted things to be. She felt herself expel a tear. She felt it roll down her cheek and down to her lips. She tasted her own tears, and she knew that Caitlyn did too. Her body convulsed slightly in a fit of crying. She never broke contact with Caitlyn's lips, however. She didn't want to cry in front of Caitlyn, she didn't want to know that this moment had broken her. That she had broken herself.

Finally, the kiss was broken. Slowly, and reluctantly. Vi reached around her to take Caitlyn's hands by a gentle touch. She held them out in front of her as if to let her see them. Vi smiled amidst her crying and wiped her tears daintily. There were no words spoken, and yet all words were already said. No words needed to be said, they both knew that. Caitlyn fell into Vi's arms and Vi held her tight. They both cried, staining each other's dress with tears. Neither of them minded, but it was a sight to see. Vi thought that maybe she wasn't the **Vault Breaker **that she was commonly called. Maybe she was the vault that needed to be broken? Caitlyn had most certainly done it. Vi had lifted Caitlyn's head and looked back into her eyes.

"I love you, Vi."

"I love you too, Cupcake."

**(Ah yes, that was an adventure wasn't it? I'm glad you all have stuck with me so far. This certainly taught me so much about writing and I'm pleased to say that this was one of my favorite experiences to date. You all are such good people, thank you all. This was _Vault Breaker_!)**


End file.
